Running With Wolves
by Lovinlife23
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY! ""Gabriel asked you to interfere?" I said to him, my teeth clenched, he nodded, his eyes still amused."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first original story. i've been working on it for almost three years and i know its nots very long but i hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. There might be some mistakes i missed so i'm sorry for those. hope you enjoy the story:)**

I slipped on my black silk dress, liking the way it felt on my skin, liking how it fit so great with my curves. It reached about mid thigh and the red heels I had paired with it fit together perfectly. Sometimes I even wondered why I dressed up for these parties with the pack, they weren't anything special. Maybe it was because some meat might be there, and there was nothing more fun than playing around with the human boys. I left my hair as it was. The curly mess of dark brown that reached just below my breasts. I grabbed my jacket off my bed and headed out of my bedroom and downstairs, not bothering to put on any make up, my eyelashes were already long enough and I didn't need to add on my putting on mascara.

"Ready?" I asked my friend Leslie when I got down stairs.

"Yeah let's go," she said and we headed out the door. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a tan tank top that almost matched her skin tone, it was lighter, and her black wedges brought everything together perfectly. Her light brown hair was pinned up in a really cute butterfly pin; I should ask to borrow that sometime.

"Don't wait up," my mother's voice said from the doorway and we turned around. For a forty year old she pretty much looked like she was thirty. Her dark green dress was showing just enough cleavage and reached just about to her knees. Here black boots were a little bit overkill for the outfit but hey, it's her choice on what she wears. She walked past us and to her car, starting it and peeling out of the driveway, almost hitting Leslies black Volvo in the process.

"Your mom thinks she's still twenty," Leslie said and we laughed as we walked to her car, "I mean aren't you bothered by the fact that she brings home more guys then you do?" Leslie said and I laughed, even though on the inside I was insanely jealous. Lately all the pack guys have been avoiding me, and I haven't brought a human home in, jeez, maybe a couple months.

"Ouch Leslie, you hit a nerve," I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Nina, why don't you just find a guy from the pack and settle with him. I've found Connor, and I know a bunch of his friends want to go for you," she said as we made our way to the club that the party was at.

"I'm not the settling type," I told her, keeping my eyes ahead of me. It wasn't like I haven't thought about settling down, it's just I could never find anyone I actually really like to do that with, "I'm only eighteen Les, have you ever thought I want to live a little before finding a mate and getting situated," I said to her. Secretly I was a little jealous that she had found her mate already, and they were planning on doing the ceremony of binding, they were going to be together for life soon.

"Aren't you remotely interested in anyone?" she asked and I answered immediately.

"Nope, I have no time to get to know people to get interested," I said as she pulled into the club parking lot and we parked.

"You're so complicated," she said and I laughed, but stopped when I heard the familiar hum of a car pull into the parking lot and park across the lot from us.

Gabriel stepped out of his Silver Camaro, his chin length wavy black hair blowing slightly in the light wind. My breath caught as his eyes landed on mine, how he knew I was staring at him I did not know. Our eyes stayed locked as he made his way over to the club door and inside. I stared at the door after he had gone inside until Leslie shook me out of my reverie.

"What was that about?" she asked as we made our way to the club door.

"I have no idea," I said but she looked at me as if she didn't believe me, as well she shouldn't. I did know what that was about. Gabriel was the pack leader, and he had yet to pick a mate to stand beside him and help lead the pack. I was the one in his mind that he wanted, I've refused him too many times to count but he keeps coming after me, refusing to give up until he's got me. And I have to face the fact that eventually he will get me, no matter what I do.

As we entered the club the smell of sweat and forest wafted to my nose. The music was blasting through the building and the lights were flashing different colors. People were dancing everywhere. On the stairs and upstairs on the floor with the private rooms, no doubt people were already in those and it wasn't even eleven yet. Leslie and I made our way over to the bar, sitting on the silver stools and setting our elbows on the glass counter.

"What'll it be?" the bar tender asked and I told him a coke.

"Sprite," Leslie said as she turned to the crowd, resting her elbows backward on the counter and crossing one leg over the other.

"I wonder if he's ever going to choose a mate," Leslie said absently, looking toward where the red couches were situated, where some people were making out and some were talking.

"Who?" I questioned even though I already knew.

"Gabriel," she said and then continued, "I mean look at him, he's just sitting over there by himself, watching everyone else, I wonder if he ever get's lonely," she said and her voice sounded almost concerned. It shouldn't though, he's the pack leader and he makes the choices for himself.

"Don't look so sad for him Leslie, maybe he chooses to be that way," I said, my heart thumping while saying that, only because I knew it was wrong.

"No one chooses to be lonely Nina, not even the people who have been alone there whole life," she said and I turned so I was looking over at him too. The black beads hanging from the ceiling were open enough so I could just see him. He didn't look like he was lonely; he just looked alert, like he was ready to step into anything that might get out of hand.

"The loneliness is over," I said as my mother walked up the small steps that led to the couches, walking directly toward him. He sat up as she came over and sat next to him, putting her hand on his arm and whispering into his ear.

"That's gross your mom is like, fifteen years older than him," Gabriel being twenty five and my mom being almost forty-one. I found that gross too, but why didn't I find it gross that he was seven years older than me, maybe it was because I'm actually younger than him.

'Let her have him, as long as it gets him off my back' I thought to myself, taking a drink of the coke the bar tender had brought me. I still couldn't help but feel the slight bit jealous; did I have some feeling for him? I questioned myself and nearly choked on my soda from the chuckles that were coming out of my mouth. He was an arrogant jerk, and even though he was extremely hot, I think if I had feelings for him they wouldn't be conscious.

"What's so funny?" Leslie asked and I chuckled again before answering.

"Nothing, just thought of something funny," I said, taking another drink of my coke.

"Hey Leslie, Nina," Connor said coming over and nodding to me than giving a kiss on Leslie's cheek. He sat next to her, turning so he was sitting a little closer to her, "When did you guys get here?" he asked and I spoke because Leslie was too busy watching his face, like she hadn't seen him in the longest time.

"Maybe twenty minutes ago," I said to him and he nodded, pulling Leslie so she was sitting on his lap. She snuggled closer to him and he kissed her head, looking around as if there was a threat that would come to her at any moment. The only threat here would probably be all the hormone raged teenage guys, the pack guys knew when someone was taken so they stayed away.

"Great I'm going to be a third wheel," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Connor growled and I glared as Leslie spoke.

"Not for long," Leslie said and I turned to where she was looking. Gabriel was walking over to us, purposefully, determination in his steps. I looked behind him to see my mother already hung up on another guy, already forgetting that Gabriel had probably just turned her down.

"Hello Leslie, Connor," he paused to look at me for a couple of seconds before speaking directly to me, "Nina," he said, casually putting his hands in his pockets and standing straight, confident, what an arrogant asshole.

"Hey Gabriel, so have you decided on where the pack is going to do the run," Connor spoke, of course he was the one to ask about it. I was interested to but I was too chicken shit to ask, who knows what he would say, especially to me.

Gabriel rubbed his chin, where slight stubble was growing, before speaking, "I'm thinking of locating permanently to the ruins of the old buildings on the outside of town, you know the ones that are deep in the forest," he said, casting glances at me.

"Why permanently?" Connor asked, tightening his hold on Leslie for who knows why.

"I'm not like the old leader Connor, I'm trying to make changes," Gabriel said to him and Connor shut up. I chuckled, not being able to hold it in.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked, taking a noticeable step closer to me.

"I find it funny how everyone is scared of you when they don't need to be," I said to him, eyeing him as he walked closer and stood directly in front of me, leaning down so he was looking directly into my eyes.

"They don't have any reason to fear me," he said and then he leaned forward to whisper something that no one else could hear into my ear, "You, however, have a reason to," he said and then backed away. Saying goodbye and walking into the crowd of dancing people.

"Intense," Leslie said and I rolled my eyes, watching him as he disappeared.

"He's just an arrogant ass, don't let him fool you," I said and Leslie laughed while Connor just looked at me sharply.

"Don't give me that look Greene," I said, using Connors last name, "not my fault you're scared of him," I said, shrugging and finishing my coke.

"I don't get why he doesn't punish you when you speak to him like that, its, out of the ordinary," he said and before I could speak he continued, "I mean, just a couple months ago he was so abusive to everyone, threatening to hurt anyone who even looked at him wrong," he said and I sighed quietly. That was of course my fault. About the fifth time I had turned him down and he didn't even understand how I could resist him, he tried to persuade me with a bunch of threatening stuff about my family, my mom, and I had told him off, calling him a selfish dick who would never get his hands on me. After I yelled that at him he continued the arguing by grabbing me and very rudely trying to take my clothes off. I got him off of me and slapped him right across the face. I think I actually hurt him too, and that really pissed him off. He yelled and told me to get away from him, and I did, practically running to the safety of my home, thinking he'd try to come after me. He didn't, but he did start being really mean to the pack, ordering people to do things that were like slave labor, hitting people when they refused, even women. He almost hit me once, but he stopped himself right before he did and a strange look was on his face. A couple days after that he went back to normal and there were rumors going around that he had apologized to some specific people he really hurt.

"Maybe he's bi-polar," I said and that finally got a laugh out of Connor.

"Or maybe he's in love," Connor and Leslie said at the same time and then they looked at each other smiling, like it was the best thing in the world that they had said the same thing at the same time.

I groaned, rolling my eyes and standing up, "I'm going to go party, you love birds can stay here and be boring," I said, starting off into the crowd. Once I entered the crowd I immediately started dancing, moving my hips and my arms in sexy motions. I couldn't really find any meat boys, but when I tried to dance with some guys from the pack they tried to subtly move away, looks of panic on their face, their eyes searching the crowd before moving away from me. I didn't know what the hell that was about.

Finally I found a human boy, and he gladly danced with me, grabbing my hips and pulling my back toward him as we danced. I started sweating and it was like the music was speaking to me. I could feel the human boy's hardness pressing to my back and I smiled to myself. I turned around, grabbing the front of his shirt and leading him to the stairs. I pulled him backwards up the stairs, somehow avoiding all the dancing people.

"What are you doing?" Liam's voice spoke from in front of me as we hit the top of the stairs.

"There's nothing wrong with a little fun," I said, wiggling my eyebrows and pulling the guy past him.

"Gabriel is going to be pissed!" Liam called out to me and I flipped him off, not turning around.

"Who's Gabriel?" The guy asked as we entered a room and I threw him onto the bed, getting on top of him.

"Nobody, he thinks he owns me," I said, going down and kissing his neck.

"Does he own you? I don't want to get into any trouble…" he said and I cut him off.

"Do I look like I can be owned," I said stopped and sitting up on his waist, looking down at him. When he just stared at me for a second, trying to think of an answer I rolled my eyes and went back down to kiss him, "Don't answer that," I said against his lips, biting his bottom one and making him groan. I grabbed the buttons of his shirt and tore them apart, obviously breaking the buttons off the shirt. As I slipped his shirt off of him he grabbed the bottom of my dress and lifted it over my head, exposing my flat, slightly tan stomach. I was wearing a strapless black bra and black lacey underwear. He eyed my breasts like they were some great prize. Great, I picked the pervert, I thought to myself as he rolled me over so he was on top of me. As he kissed me I brought my hands down his chest, not as muscular as most, but not bad. I wonder what Gabriel's chest would feel like…okay shut up Nina, you are with a human boy, not Gabriel. I brought my fingers under the belt of his pants and slid them across to the buckle, about to unbuckle it.

"What the hell!" I screamed as he was suddenly pulled off me and shoved into the wall. I looked up, my eyes probably flaming to see Liam standing in front of the bed, eyeing me accusingly. Two of his buddies, Lewis and Calem were pinning the boy to the wall, growling at him, "What the hell Liam," I growled and he picked up my dress, throwing it to me so I could put it on.

"You're the one who didn't listen," he said to me, grabbing my arm after I had put my dress back on. He grabbed my heels off the ground as he pulled me out, funny I hadn't even remember taking them off.

"I still don't get why you did that! It's just a human boy!" I growled at him and he stopped abruptly, shoving me back into the wall so I couldn't run.

"It's not me who has the problem," Liam growled at me and then started pulling me down the stairs again.

"Then who does! Oh wait, that's right, Gabriel does, but guess what, he doesn't fucking own me so let go!" I screamed and my arm was immediately let go and I was thrown back.

"It would be wise not to speak to me like that," he said and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms,

"Ooh I'm so scared of you, psht, yeah right," I said and started walking away.

"I think it'd be smart if you didn't try what you did up there again," Liam shouted and I stopped, turning around and walking back to him.

"And why the hell not," I said and he looked at me, amusement flashing in his eyes.

"Who knows what Gabriel will ask us to do with the next one," he said and I clenched my fists, realization striking.

"Gabriel asked you to interfere?" I said to him, my teeth clenched, he nodded, his eyes still amused. I growled, glaring at him one last time, and then turning around to go find the jack ass.


	2. Chapter 2

When I found him he was speaking to a girl on one of the red couches that weren't occupied. She was completely flirting with him and he was letting her, flirting right back. What made him think he could be with someone and I couldn't!

Then I thought of something that would completely piss him off, so I decided to do it. I walked up to him and directly slapped him in the face.

"That's for getting me pregnant," I shouted, some people around us turned, but most of them were from the pack. I slapped the other side of his face, "And that's for making me get rid of it!" I screamed and I heard some of the pack boys around us laughing quietly, great, they thought it was funny too. The human girl sitting next to him gave him an 'are you serious' look and then got up, leaving him there by himself.

"And that," I said to him, pointing to the retreating meat girl, "was for interfering with my fun," I said and he was just looking at me, an intense look on his face. I thought he was going to say something but he just sat there, looking at me with a look that made me want to squirm, I didn't though, even though I so badly wanted to.

"Aren't you going to say something," I said.

"No," he said darkly, then he got up and came toward me, I froze, my face probably showing some sign of fear even though I tried to make it not. He stopped when he was only inches away from me, then he leaned down into my ear.

"Why don't you have some fun with me," he stated and then wrapped his arm quickly around my back, pulling me so I was touching him, "I can be very fun to play with," he said and I shivered involuntarily.

"You don't control me," I said and he chuckled in my ear.

"Oh but I do, you see, you are mine. Anyone touches you, there punished. I didn't hurt that little human boy, but the next one I might not be so generous," he said huskily into my ear and I swallowed loudly.

"You won't know the next time I decide to have some fun," I said to him defiantly and he tightened his hold on me.

"I will, because the next time you will have fun it will be with me, nobody else, especially not a human boy. If I can't have you, neither can anyone else," he growled into my ear and I froze, his voice sounded threatening, yet not at the same time. Then he kissed my ear and let me go, looking me in the eyes for a couple of seconds before walking away. I stood there frozen, watching as he went around to groups of the pack and told them something. They nodded and started heading to the door, letting other pack members know what Gabriel had said on the way. They must be leaving to go to the full moon ceremony, which meant I should probably unfreeze and get out to Leslie's car so we could go.

I was one of the last pack members to leave, because I had to take time to find Leslie and Connor. I eventually found them making out in one of the private rooms, thankfully fully clothed. We headed outside and to the car, driving until we hit the edge of the forest at the end of town. I took my heels off and threw them into Leslie's trunk, not wanting to have to trek through forest with them on. We walked for about twenty minutes before we ended up at the old house ruins. Everyone was already there so we had to stand in the back, not up in the front where you could hear the best.

Gabriel stepped onto one of the ruin ledges that were over us, looking down at us for a few seconds before speaking.

"Tonight we run!" he started, "No limitations, no one to tell us what we can and can't do! We hunt as a pack, all of us together!" he said and as he took his shirt off all the guys did the same. I couldn't help but notice how defined and hot his muscles were…okay Nina stop that thought and pay attention to the fricking speech, "Tonight! We are chasing for food," he said and all the girls started taking off their shirts, dresses, and pants. Except me, I left my dress on; I was usually the one who waited until everyone was gone to go for the hunt. Gabriel gave me a look before continuing, I didn't know why or what the look meant, "Come, let the full moon transform us!" he yelled and with that he jumped over us, his limbs changing in air and his face growing a long black muzzle, when he hit the ground he was full wolf. He let a howl up to the sky and then was off deeper into the forest, his glossy black fur disappearing into the shadow. Everyone followed behind, changing instantly right as they hit the shadows.

I waited until everyone was out of sight and then I started stripping, taking off my dress and running into the forest, waiting to change. There was a log up ahead and I jumped on it, jumping off it and changing in mid air, feeling the magic of the transformation seeping through me. I shivered and laughed one laugh before I landed as a pure white wolf. I ran quickly, following the scent of everyone else and catching up to them just as they were catching onto a deer.

I went sideways around everyone, running along the edge of the line, catching up to the deer quickly. I started running up a hill while everyone was still lower. I was on a rocky ledge with dirt and mud and I was hoping I could get close enough over head so I'd be able to jump down and get the prey. I was closing in now, so close to the deer I could smell it. I got my legs ready as I ran, ready to jump down on it. I was getting ready to pounce, just a few more strides….

I jumped off the ledge, tackled the deer down and bit its neck, shaking as we slid. After a few seconds of shaking the deer stilled and I let go of its neck, stepping back as the other wolves let out howls and came in to take parts from it. I stepped back far enough so I couldn't smell the blood I had let loose from its neck. I like chasing and taking down the kill, the only part that kind of grossed me out was eating it. Sure I've eaten some before, but tonight it felt a little wrong for some reason.

There was a deeper howl over all the others and the other wolves stepped back, making way for Gabriel to come through. He walked up to the deer, sniffed it and then licked its fur once. The other wolves were waiting in anticipation, was he going to eat it, or was he going to give it to us, I mean them. He huffed, backed away from the deer and stood back. He gave a nod of his head and the wolves were back on the prey. Of course there wasn't enough of the dear for everyone, that's why we stayed for awhile to catch more; it was part of the group hunt.

I stood there, watching as they all chewed into the dead animal. I was tempted to go up and take a bite myself, but I just couldn't, I had to resist. But the blood smelt so good…

I shook my head quickly, banishing the thought. I moved my paws forward so I was lying down, and then laid my chin on my paws. Being able to turn into a wolf was so powering, so amazing, well it was anyway, not I felt like something was missing. It was making me sad and lonely…and I wasn't sure what to do. I felt eyes on me and when I turned I saw Gabriel watching me intently from the other side of the group of wolves. Then suddenly he howled and was off again into the woods, some of the wolves that didn't get food following and the other ones staying behind. I got up slowly, should I follow him? I grunted and pushed my legs to follow him.

I caught up to the group that was running now, they still hadn't smelt anything. Soon we slowed because Gabriel was and soon he was pacing with his nose in the air, sniffing the air. I watched him, a little bit mesmerized. His shoulder muscles were moving up and down and it made him look powerful. His black fur was shining lightly at the slight moon that was coming through the forest, and to be honest it was beautiful. Maybe I should consider…

He let out a loud howl, turning left and running, we followed him, ready for the prey. I was starting to get confused because I couldn't smell anything, and then the smell hit me. The scent smelt so rich and good and…human. The smell was human, and there wasn't just one of them. We all skidded to a halt as the sight of a campfire came into view. What the hell was Gabriel doing! Our old leader used to make us only hunt humans, but now that Gabriel was leader I thought he was going to change it. But looking at Gabriel I guess he really wasn't going to change it, his eyes were glowing darkly with power and he started circling the camp, the other wolves following his lead. There were some sick wolves in the pack that likes hunting humans, but a few of these ones were a little hesitant about following his lead. I stepped back, whimpering and stomping my feet, trying to alert the campers what was going on, but they obviously couldn't hear me. I could see the wolves getting into position, I had to do something.

But I was too late, because Gabriel had already given the motion and the other wolves ran into the campsite, growling and howling. I stood in the shadows, watching as two guys who looked about in their twenties were pulled from the tents. I could hear their screams as I closed my eyes and could only imagine what the wolves were doing to them. When I opened my eyes I saw Gabriel in front of me, looking at me intently with his wolf eyes. I snarled at him, backing up and running back the way we had came. How could he do this, hurt those people?

When I reached the ruins I found my dress and slipped it on over my head, going to Leslie's car. Sadly, the doors were locked so I had to wait until everyone get back. I leaned against her car, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. I thought about why Gabriel would give out the orders to kill the orders to kill those people.

I wasn't sure how long I had been waiting for, but finally the voices of people were coming from the forest and the bushes were rustling. I stood up straight as Gabriel walked a little bit away from me, his eyes locking with mine. I gave him a look of disgust and was thankful right then that Leslie unlocked the car door. I opened the door quickly and got inside of it when I saw Gabriel starting to walk towards me. Usually I wouldn't be scared of him but right now I didn't feel like dealing with anything from him at the moment. When I looked back out the window he was gone and I visibly sighed in relief.

"What's up with you?" I jumped at Leslie's voice as she got into the car.

"Nothing," I said and she gave me a confused look.

"That was a great run," she said, smiling as she pulled out and started the drive to my house.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, but in truth I was trying very hard not to burst into tears. I didn't cry, or at least I tried not to. I hated when people saw me cry, and no one ever has, I'd like to keep it that way.

The rest of the drive was quiet, I think she took the hint that I didn't really want to talk. I tensed and my knee started to shake when I saw Gabriel's silver Camaro parked a few houses down from my house. I let out a calming breath; it probably wasn't even his car, besides who else would have a fancy car like that in a crap small town like this.

When Leslie pulled into my driveway my mom's car wasn't there so I knew I'd be home alone for awhile. I didn't mind, my mom was usually always out anyway. Usually I would have a boy over when she wasn't home, but one, I hadn't met any, and the one I had met was chased off, and two, I was seriously considering Gabriel words to be true.

"Bye Nina, I'll see you tomorrow," Leslie said as I got out of the car. I was about to ask why we'd be seeing each other tomorrow but then I remembered that I had agreed to go to the city with her and Connor, shopping of course.

"Bye, what time are you picking me up tomorrow?" I asked her, needed to make sure I would actually be awake; I slept most always during my free time.

"Probably around ten," she said and I nodded my head, shutting the car door and waving to her as she pulled out of my driveway. As I watched her go I cursed myself, I had left my shoes in her trunk, I guess I'd get them tomorrow. I didn't know about my jacket though, I think I left that one in that room back at the bar. I'd get it the next time I went there, if it was still there. I walked to the front door, trying the knob to get in, of course it was locked. I sighed, frustrated. Now I'd have to use my window, and I hated climbing in dresses.

I went around my house to the fence and went through the gate, heading to the big tree that stood where my room window was. I made sure my hands were securely on the tree and I started climbing, hoping so much that I didn't fall. I knew I would heal quickly if I did, but I still didn't want to fall and feel the pain. I climbed through my open window, thanking fate for not letting me fall. It was weird though, I could have sworn that I closed my window before I left. Whatever I wasn't going to psyche myself out over it anymore than I already had, so I simply closed and locked it, making sure it wasn't going to open by itself or something.

I walked straight by my bed, taking my dress off as I walked to my black dresser. I threw my dress on the floor; I'd pick it up later, maybe. I opened my drawer and took out my purple tank top and my dark grey sweat pants. I put my sweats on first, my legs feeling a slight chill from when my window was open. I paused as I was putting my tank top on, sniffing the air and growling when I smelt something that wasn't familiar. I turned around; ready to attack anyone who was in my room, invading my space.

"You should leave the shirt off, you're too sexy to be wearing any type of clothing," a deep voice said from my bed. When I looked closely I saw Gabriel lounging back on my bed, looking at me with amusing eyes. I growled again, putting my tank top on quickly as I spoke.

"You should really let the person you're watching know your there," I said angrily. I wasn't sure if I was angrier at him or myself. Me for not even noticing he was on my bed or him because he was in my room and invading my space.

"Now that's like telling a peeping tom he has to get permission before 'peeping'," he said, still watching me with amusement as he folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"You're such an arrogant asshole," I spit at him, picking up my dress and leaving the room to put it in the hamper in the garage, he followed me.

"We are perfect for each other," he said as he followed me completely into the garage.

"I am nothing like you," I said as I put my dress in the washer, along with all of the other clothes that were on the floor in the garage.

"More alike than you think," he said as he watched my hands.

"Leave me alone, go kill some humans or something," I said to him and if I would've been watching his face when I said that I'm pretty sure I would've saw what he did next, but of course I didn't. I was suddenly slammed into the wall of the garage a hand on my neck and one on my waist, holding me too the wall. His face was inches away from mine, a look of pure anger on it.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand girl," he growled at me. I swallowed; it was a little difficult because his hand was around my neck. Then he sighed, his face going calm and his hand going from around my neck, instead grabbing the other side of my waist and pushing me into the wall more, "I don't want you to be afraid of me, I am not the bad guy," he said, his dark brown eyes never leaving mine.

"Why should I believe you, you killed innocent people," I said, putting my hands on his arms to try to move them so I could move forward. He grabbed my hips a little tighter and lightly shoved me more into the wall, just enough for me to fall against it again.

"You need to understand that they were not innocent Nina," he said to me in a deep voice. I hadn't noticed before but now his voice was taking on some sort of accent tilt. I think I placed it as either Russian or Romanian. I was about to speak again when he talked first, "The two guys I had Liam and his friends kill were far from innocent, you need to trust me on that," he said, his voice going lower. So it was Liam and his friends who I had followed, I had been wondering who they were.

"Well I don't trust you, so if you'll excuse me I don't feel like talking to a murderer," I spit at him, grabbing his arms and moving them off of me quickly, trying to get by him.

"I'm not done talking!" He growled and grabbed me again, shoving me into the wall, harder than before because this time it actually hurt. He got very close, so close that we barely had an inch between our bodies and faces, "I am not a murderer! Far from it, so just shut up and listen so I can talk," he said and his accent had gotten stronger, more pronounced.

I tried moving again but he just pushed more into me so I couldn't, I should've known that he would want to be in control of the situation, I hated that.

"I'm not a murderer, they were not innocent and I will tell you why I had them killed," he said and then let out a long calming breath, "they were evil people, very bad people. I knew for a fact, that the cops have been after them for awhile now, the only reason I knew it was really the ones they were looking for, was because of what they smelt like. I had heard the day before that they had robbed a farm house toward the west and I had smelt hay and a bunch of animals, at first it confused me and then I realized. But that's not all they did Nina," he said and I bit my lip, I didn't know how bad robbing a farm house was, and I didn't know if I should really feel bad. I was just wondering what else they did.

"What else did they do?" I whispered, surprised at first that he heard me but then I remembered he had really good hearing.

"You don't want to know, and I am not going to tell you," he said to me, finalism in his voice. Oh, he was going to tell me, I don't care how mad he'd get.

"Tell me, or I won't believe anything you just said to me," I said to him and he looked down, letting out a frustrated groan. Then suddenly one of his arms let go of me, forming into a fist and slamming into the wall right next to my head. I flinched, okay; maybe I did care how angry he got.

"Fine, you want to know," he said, his accent pronounced again. His head snapped up and I was staring into the eyes of a wolf. He wasn't transformed, but he was angry enough that some part of it came out, "they killed people Nina, killed people brutally, tortured them until they were knocked out from the pain. There were children, little girls on that farm, and you want to know what they did? They raped them Nina! Little fuckin girls! Then they tortured them too!" He yelled out and I could feel his other hand clenching into a fist at my side, "Those bastards were far from innocent, so if you want to accuse me of murder, know your facts before you say something stupid," he said with clenched teeth, pushing me one more time harshly into the wall and then backing away, turning around and pacing, running his hand through his hair as he did so.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, unsure if that's what I should be saying or if I should be saying anything at all.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, waving his hand at me as he still paced. I guess that meant he acknowledged that I said that, just didn't bother saying anything back. I walked quietly over to the laundry again, finishing putting it in the washer and starting it up. When I turned around he was still pacing, this time not as fast though, and he was mumbling to himself. I decided against asking him what he was thinking, I didn't know if I even wanted to know or not, so instead I quickly and quietly walked over to the garage door, opening it and stepping into the house.

I wondered why he had even come here in the first place. Maybe it was to talk to me about what happened in the forest earlier, most likely he was all business, I was pretty sure anyway. I was halfway up the stairs when his voice stopped me.

"You know what I hate," his voice said and I stayed where I was, halfway up the stairs, my hand on the railing, my back turned to him. He continued without an answer from me, "I hate how you back talk to me. I hate how you defy me, and I hate how you know you can get away with it. I hate how I can't harm you when you defy me and I hate myself afterward when I even think about it. But you want to know the one thing I hate the most?" he asked and this time I turned around so I was looking at him. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his hands in his pockets, his eyes on me. He sighed when I didn't answer, "I hate how I can't control you," he said to me, taking his hand out of his pocket and putting it on the railing, climbing the stairs until he was standing on the step below me. Even though it was below me we were about the same height.

"Why were you in my house?" I asked him and he chuckled, looking at me amused.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to talk to you," he said, flashing me a crooked smile that made my legs want to quiver. Then he leaned forward so our faces were closer, and before he spoke his eyes moved to lips, "not everything is business Nina," he whispered as he started to lean forward. And for some odd reason I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine. He paused, his lips so close to mine, his hot breath breathing against my mouth. Our lips were barely touching…

"I'm home!" My mom yelled, bursting through the front door. My eyes snapped open as Gabriel groaned, plastering a fake smile onto his face and turning so he was looking down at my mom from the stairs. When she looked up and saw us a big smile appeared on her face.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said then hiccupped and laughed, definitely drunk.

"Nothing," I said quickly and Gabriel turned, flashing me another crooked smile and winking. I groaned, turning my head and crossing my arms. Gabriel chuckled, walking back down the stairs and going to the front door.

The he paused as his hand was on the door knob, "Nina what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked without turning to me and I immediately answered, not wanting him to even think about asking me out anywhere.

"I'm hanging out with Leslie and Connor tomorrow," I said and he nodded, deep in though.

"Bye," he said finally after a long pause, the front door banging shut behind him as he left.

"Ooh Nina, getting the hot stuff," my mom said laughing and falling onto the couch. I groaned, rolling my eyes and going up the rest of the stairs and walking into my room. I plopped down on my dark green comforter, closing my eyes and putting my arms under my head. I groaned at how tired I was, turning my head and opening my eyes to look at the time on my alarm clock, one in the morning. I closed my eyes, setting my internal brain alarm clock for seven, not looking forward to getting up in six hours. I fell asleep with one thing on my mind, something I wish that wasn't, Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out that my internal alarm clock didn't work because the next thing I know I'm being woken up by water being thrown onto my face.

"Oh shit!" I yelled loudly as I sat up in bed, gasping. Gabriel stood over me, a smirk on his face as he held the other bucket he had filled with water in his hand, "No! I'm up!" I screamed at him and he chuckled, jumping off of my bed and leaving my bedroom. Only after he left is when I realized something, why was he here?

I got up and went into the bathroom, extremely pissed when I found out exactly how wet my hair was, and what a bitch it was going to be to comb it out, but before I did that I went to the bathroom, a girl needs to pee so don't judge.

I tried to brush my hair out as best as I could and luckily it was hot water that he threw on me because it would've been harder to brush if it had been cold water. I went into my bedroom, pulling out my jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. I decided I better bring a jacket so I grabbed my brown sweatshirt and put it on, grabbing my shoes and putting them on before grabbing my wallet. When I checked the time on my alarm clock I saw it was ten to eleven and I swore internally, I had to hurry up. I practically ran downstairs and out the door, only to see that Gabriel was parked in front of Leslie and Connor in my drive way. Leslie and Connor smiled at me nervously as I walked straight up to him, whispering so low that I hoped Gabriel couldn't hear me.

"Why is he here?" I snapped at him in a whisper and he put up his hands defensively.

"He came to my house at two in the morning, asking, wait scratch that, basically telling me he was going to come on our trip to the city today. I couldn't exactly say no to him Nina, he's sort of in charge," Connor said and I let out a huff, turning around to see that Gabriel was watching me with eyebrows raised, I smirked at him, arrogant asshole.

"So are we taking my car or yours?" Gabriel asked and Leslie hesitated before answering.

"If it's alright I'd like to take mine," she said and Gabriel nodded, UN propping himself from his car and heading to Leslies, not even asking before getting into the back seat behind the passenger seat.

"Sorry Nina…" Leslie started but I turned from her, growling as I opened the car door on the driver's side and got in.

I glared at Connor almost the whole drive there, that was until he fell asleep and I couldn't stand to glare at him because he looked to peaceful to glare at.

"You know it's not his fault," Gabriel whispered and I turned only to see that he was only inches away from my face, maybe that's why I had heard him so well. I didn't answer him, instead we just looked at each other, his eyes showed, it couldn't be but I'd take a shot at it, love? Compassion? Protectiveness maybe?

"We are here!" Leslie yelled and my eyes immediately snapped forward to see we were parking just as Connor's eyes snapped open.

"Finally," he mumbled tiredly as he got out of the car, along with Leslie. I went to get out of the car but a hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back so I was practically on top of Gabriel. He started to lean in but I pulled away from him instantly, recognizing what he was trying to do. I got out of the car and slammed the door as I heard his chuckle.

"What happened?" Leslie asked as Gabriel got out of the car, I huffed and shook my head; I didn't even want to say.

When we entered the mall my mouth fell open, sure I had been here before, but not in a long time and they had done some remodeling, a lot of remodeling. The ceiling was up about, a lot of feet, and I knew this because there were three floors, and I bet you anything that they were all filled with stores and food courts. The spacing was amazing, so big and airy, as if to make you feel like you'd never be crowded.

"Holy shit," I said and was slapped in the back of the head, I rubbed my head and turned around to glare at who had done it. Gabriel stood there with a dominant look on his face and then he spoke.

"No swearing we are in a public place," he said and I growled, turning around to see Connor chuckling, I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Let's go to Matt and Danas place, they have some really good sales going on," Leslie said excitedly and we head toward the direction of the store. I wasn't sure what Matt and Danas was, but when we got there I saw it was a huge shopping store full of clothes and jewelry and make up. I separated off from Leslie and Connor, also trying unsuccessfully to separate from Gabriel, he just followed me.

"I can't shop for clothes with someone with me," I said and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"You're going to have to learn how, especially with me," he said and I rolled my eyes at him, turning around to look at the clothes on one of the racks. Did I like the idea of what he said, that he basically hinted that he would come shopping with me every time I went. I picked out some black shorts, summer was coming and I wanted to be prepared for it. I also grabbed a few thin cotton shirts, one was dark red and one was dark brown. When I saw Gabriel looking around I chanced it and grabbed a few bathing suits of the racks, hoping he hadn't noticed that I did.

I saw Leslie and Connor over in the guys section so I grabbed Gabriel's arm unexpectedly and pulled him over there.

"Shop," I simply said and he shook his head.

"No thanks," he said and I glared at him.

"You make me shop with you there, I make you shop with me here," I said. He shuffled from foot to foot, probably feeling nervous and awkward. What was up with that?

"I'll help you," Leslie said, grabbing his hand and pulling him further in. I wanted to growl at how she had so simply touched him, but I didn't, because I didn't have a reason to. I didn't right?

I walked back there a few minutes later only to see that Leslie was near the fitting rooms and she was looking at two doors expectantly.

"I already have them trying on their clothes in there. I already tried on mine but you should try on yours," she said and I headed to the dressing room, locking it securely behind me. First I tried on the shorts and shirts. They all fit perfectly so I was going to buy them. Now came the real problem, trying on the bathing suits. I didn't like the mirror in here because I couldn't see me from the different angles, and when it came to bathing suits I needed those different perspectives. I tried on one of the bikinis first, automatically without stepping out knowing that it didn't look good. I tried on the black on piece next; I wasn't sure how good it looked on me so I unlocked my door, looking around before coming out. It was only Leslie standing there so I didn't have to worry. I stepped out and walked to the mirrors that were set up at the end of the dressing rooms, looking at myself.

"Oh yeah work it," I heard Leslie say and at first thought she was talking to me, but when I turned to look I saw it was Gabriel. He had stepped out of the dressing room, and he was only wearing swim trunks, his muscles on full display to anyone who walked by. I stared at them for a second, noticing how nice they actually were. The only other times I had seen them were when it was close to in the dark, and this was way better than that.

"Nina what do you think?" Leslie asked suddenly and my eyes snapped up so they were looking into his, he was looking at me with amusement, then when he saw what I was wearing his eyes changed to an emotion I couldn't pin point.

"Looks great," we both said at the same time and I blushed, looking down and quickly walking back into my dressing room. Should I get it? I didn't know, Gabriel said I looked good in it but, I still wasn't so sure.

In the end I when we were leaving the store I ended up getting it, not even bothering to try on the other bathing suits. Leslie pulled us to a bunch of different stores, I barely bought anything else, the only other thing I bought was a leopard print soft blanket, and that was because Leslie complained that my bed was too plain, Gabriel agreed which got me a look from Leslie and a chuckle from Connor.

"Let's go eat I'm starving," Connor said and Leslie agreed so me and Gabriel followed as we headed to the food court. We ended up stopping at a pizza place one, but no way was I eating pizza; I wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'm going to go get some Chinese instead guys," I said and they nodded as I walked away. I turned around to see if Gabriel was following me but I saw that he was just watching me go. Maybe he finally decided to let me do something by myself. I ordered my food and the wait was ten minutes, so I stood a little bit away from the cash register and waited. Leslie, Connor, and Gabriel had already gotten there food and I saw that they were laughing at something Gabriel had said.

"Hey," a voice said behind me and I turned to see a boy about my age standing there, a smile on his face.

"Hi," I said with a smile as I brought my hand out and shook his, "I'm Nina," I said to him as our hands went back to our own sides.

"Dylan, are you new around here?" He asked and I bit my lip, should I lie to him?

"Uh no, I drove in from the country to come shopping with my friends," I said and pointed to the table that they were at.

"Oh," he said and his smile disappeared, "Is that older looking one your boyfriend?" he asked and I blurted out my answer quickly.

"No!" I shouted and he gave me a look and I calmed down, "I mean no, he's my older brother," I lied smoothly and he smiled again.

"Do you want to come hangout with my friends and me for awhile?" he asked me and my eyes probably brightened. A chance to get away from the group, I was taking it.

"I would…" but I was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Hi I'm Gabriel, you are?" Gabriel asked as arm went around my waist and the other went out to shake hands with him. Dylan shook his hand as his smile faltered a bit.

"Dylan," he said then turned to me, "he doesn't look like your brother," he said as he eyed the hand around my waist.

"Oh that's what you told him," Gabriel said and chuckled, "I can't leave you out of my sight for two minutes and your already trying to pick up another guy," he said and laughed, asshole.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked and Gabriel spoke up before I could.

"Nina has a problem," Gabriel said and right off I knew this was going to turn into something I couldn't change, "see we brought her here to see how well she could control herself, mainly around the guys here," Gabriel said and patted my shoulder with the hand that wasn't around my waist, "you aren't doing a good job Nina," he said and smiled, turning back to Dylan, who had a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" Dylan asked and again Gabriel talked before I could.

"Nina is a sex addict," Gabriel said bluntly and I almost choked on my own spit.

"What?" Dylan asked exasperated.

"Yeah we brought her here to see if she could control herself, and I guess she can't," Gabriel said and then continued, "I mean I can barely keep her out of the bedroom for five minutes back home…" Gabriel started but Dylan interrupted.

"Uh I actually got to go," he said and then looked at me weirdly, "It was nice…" then he changed what he was saying, "bye," he said and turned, walking away quickly.

"Your food is ready," a Chinese guy said to me and I turned, grabbing my food and heading back to the table. Gabriel tried to lead me to sit next to him but I snapped away from his grasp and sat next to Leslie instead. I ate my food silently, not even bothering to join into the conversation they were having. I was beyond pissed, and I was going to show it. After we were done eating I bought a Pepsi from the vending machine and we headed back to the car. I walked slower, letting Leslie and Connor go ahead of me, Gabriel had gone to the bathroom so he wasn't with them. Suddenly a hand grabbed around my wrist and pulled me back so I was against someone's chest. I looked up to see it was Gabriel but before I could say anything his lips were against mine, moving in urgent motions. I thought that it was weird, but the even weirder thing was that I kissed back, moving mine in the same urgent tone. He growled and pulled me so I was shoved against the outside wall. That's when it hit me, I was standing here, kissing, and not just anybody, I was kissing Gabriel. I gasped in shock and shoved him back abruptly, looking at him with shock.

He stood there with lust purely written all over his features. Lust and…love. I gasped again, picking up my Pepsi bottle I had dropped on the ground and practically running to Leslie's car. I got there just as Connor was getting into the passenger seat and I grabbed him, pulling him back and hopping in the car instead, no way was I sitting back there with Gabriel, that asshole.

"What's wrong with you," Connor asked as he got into the back along with Gabriel. Leslie got into the driver's side, starting the car and pulling out.

"Can I drive?" I yelled out quickly and she slammed on her brakes in surprise.

"Uh, sure," she said hesitantly, and we each got out of the car, switching places. I knew that if I was driving maybe everybody wouldn't try to talk to me. As we drove Leslie and Connor were talking about watching a movie when they got home and Gabriel was staying silent, as was I.

"So Nina what happened to you, you're being really quiet," Leslie said and my hands tensed on the wheel.

"Nothing, just an encounter with an asshole," I said and Gabriel scoffed. I was thankful that we were almost back because I did not want to be in the car anymore.

"Look's like Gabriel disagrees," Connor said and I growled, keeping my hands on the wheel, the only thing keeping my hands down from slapping him in the face.

"She's just mad at me," he said as I kept driving.

"Why?" Connor asked at the same time I said, "Shut up."

"I kissed her," he said to him and Connor laughed.

"Doesn't explain why she's mad," Connor said and I hoped that Gabriel would not say anything.

"She's mad because she liked it," he said simply and I slammed on the brakes, thankful that there were no other cars around because we were closer to the country.

"Jesus Nina!" Leslie shouted and I growled, turning around in my seat so I was looking at Gabriel.

"I did not like it; it was disgusting and gross, especially since it came from you!" I shouted and then I turned around and started driving again.

"Keep telling yourself that," Gabriel said and I growled, stopping the car again.

"Leslie can you drive please," I said to her.

"Why?" she asked and I immediately answered.

"So I can beat that asshole up!" I shouted and unbuckled my seat belt, turning in my seat, trying to reach Gabriel so I could slap him and punch him, anything that would hurt him. Everyone was laughing, including Gabriel, as I kept hitting him over and over. They stopped laughing when the sound of sirens came flying by us, toward the little town we all lived in. Gabriel tensed, and then somehow made his way into the front, cramping it up.

"Let me drive," he said urgently and I slid away from the driver's seat so he could sit. We waited in silence as he stepped on the gas and made us fly forward on the dark road. When we got closer to the town I saw flames erupting into the sky and Gabriel immediately turned and went toward where the fire was. I gasped when I saw the local bar up in flames. Right as Gabriel stopped the car I jumped out of it, running toward the building.

"Nina!" Gabriel shouted and I heard running footsteps behind me before arms went around my waist and pulled me back.

"Let me go!" I screamed but he didn't do it, instead he pulled me back to the car and slammed me in the side of it, his face inches from mine.

"Stay here," he said ran back toward the bar, toward the police that were standing outside and yelling urgently. I saw him talking to one of them and the officer was talking back urgently. Gabriel kept glancing back at me, panic written all over his face. Then I realized something, my mom could've been in there. I froze and tensed, just watching as the fireman put out the fire. Gabriel had come back and was talking to me but all I saw were his lips moving, I didn't hear him. When the fire was finally put out I saw paramedics going into the building with masks on and gurneys, they were empty when they went in but full when they came out.

"Nina, come on, we have to go," Gabriel voice probably broke through my daze, but I didn't want to leave. I looked around and saw that the owner of the bar was alright, sitting on one of the ambulance trucks with an oxygen mask over his mouth. I pushed past Gabriel and ran as quickly as I could over to him, just slipping out as Gabriel's grasp right as I got there.

"Samuel," I started but Gabriel cut me off.

"Do not tell her anything," he said and Samuel gave him a look and then looked back at me.

"I need to ask you something," I said and he nodded at me, telling me to continue, "Did you see my mom in there?" I asked and he tensed, looking at Gabriel, guilt written all over his face before he looked back at me, slowly nodding his head at me. My breath caught in my throat as that simple nod hit me. My mom had been in there… Gabriel growled at Samuel then tried to grab me, but I slapped him away and walked back a ways, turning away from the now burnt building, my breaths coming in and out shaking. No, it could not be, that could not happen, not to me. What did I do that would have caused my mom…to be gone.

A hand was on my shoulder and I flinched at it, not really wanting to be touched. The person didn't say anything, but instead lead me to Leslie's car. He opened the back door and was about to push me into the car when I jumped back, so quickly that I fell and landed on my butt. I did not want to get into that car; they would have to force me.

"I'm just taking you home," Gabriel said and I shook my head, I didn't want to go home either, it would remind me too much. I got up and shook my head.

"I think I'll walk," I said quietly and turned, starting to walk to way toward my house. When I was sure they weren't following me and that I was out of sight I turned suddenly, heading to the woods. It took me awhile to get there but when I did I headed into it, stopping when I got to the old town ruins. I sat down on the ground, bringing my knees up so my chin was resting on my knees.

My mom was dead, it was hard to believe but she was. Her life was that bar, she went practically every day, not coming home until late. But wait, what if she decided to come home early today, yeah she wasn't dead, she's probably a home right now, watching the news and thinking 'I'm glad I wasn't there.' Yeah, she was at home and I should probably get there before she gets worried. I got up, my legs wobbling a little bit but not so much that I fell.

"I thought I'd find you here," Liam's voice said from behind me, I turned around and saw he was standing there, his hair looking ruffled and some of his clothes looking burnt.

"What happened to you?" I asked him and he looked down.

"I tried Nina, I really did please don't hate me," he said as he ran his hand through his light brown hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I tried to get her out, but she was unconscious…and I couldn't wake her up. I think a wood beam might have fallen and hit her head…" he trailed off then looked up, "the fire was surrounding us and I tried my best to get her out, but I think she was already dead before I got there. I tried Nina, but I had to get out," he said and I was still confused.

"Who?" I asked and a few tears streamed down his face, I had never seen him cry, but it made me want to.

"Your mom," he whispered and I gasped.

"She wasn't there. She decided not to go today," I said confidently, trying to convince myself more than him.

"Don't make this harder than it is," he said and stepped forward, I stepped back, "she was in there," he said and I shook my head.

"Stop lying," I said and he looked at me with a sad and pitiful look, he wouldn't fool me with things that weren't true, "You're lying!" I yelled and he flinched, his face changing afterward.

"Gabriel," he whispered and suddenly a hand was around my eyes, I went to scream but something sharp poked into my arm, making me feel instantly tired. The hand disappeared from my eyes, but I still couldn't see because they were closed. There were arms holding me up as I slowly went into unconsciousness, my mind drifting into thoughts that I tried to deny. My mom was dead…


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up laying in the familiarity of my bed, the light pouring in through my window even though my curtains were closed. I groaned, putting my hand to my forehead as I sat up. Then the memories came back to me, the ones from the day before.

Going shopping, Gabriel kissing me, the bar on fire, Liam in the woods, my mom being dead…wait, my mom being dead! I shot up in bed, uncovering myself and standing up. I noticed I was still wearing the clothes from the day before and they felt gross on me because I had slept in them. I opened my down door, bolting down the hall and down the stairs, halfway down I was met with the smell of food. Who would be cooking in my kitchen? I got even more confused when I saw a blanket and pillow strewn across my couch. I smiled, maybe my mom had come home and she wasn't dead. But as I ran into the kitchen and saw someone standing there I froze. Gabriel was standing in front of my stove, and by the looks of it he was cooking something.

"Morning," he said and turned, flashing me a smile before turning back around. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, "I'm making some eggs and bacon, I hope you're hungry," he said as I walked around him to sit down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and I saw his back muscles tense.

"I'm cooking you breakfast," he said simply and I narrowed my eyes at his back more.

"Well I'm not hungry so if you'll excuse me," I said as I got up and started heading to the stairs again.

"Wait, Nina…" he started and I turned to see a look of sadness on his face. He hesitated, "I'm sorry," he said and I straightened my back up, not showing anything.

"For what?" I snapped and his eyes met mine, I wanted to fold right there and cry, he looked so sad, like he wanted and wished he could comfort me.

"It's alright to cry Nina, I cried when my mom and dad died," he said, watching me for my reactions. I never knew that, and it made me sad that he had shared that with me, but that wasn't going to help me at all.

"I'm sorry about that…" I started and then paused, "but I don't cry," I said and quickly ran up the stairs and into my room. I sucked in a breath, the truth was that I wanted to cry, so badly, just not when anyone else could hear me.

I let out a calming breath, going to my dresser and grabbing some underwear, a bra, a pair of jeans, and a plain black long sleeved shirt, going to the bathroom after doing so. I turned on the shower, but felt it was too quiet so I turned on the shower radio, blasting it as high as it would go. A song by Maroon 5 came on and I couldn't help but sing along. I didn't like most of their songs, but some I did like and when they played I would sing along with them. I sang quietly as I peeled my dirty clothes off and hopped into the shower, immediately it felt like the hot water was washing away everything.

It took me awhile to realize that I was singing with a hoarse throat, like I was trying to cry, but I just couldn't, now was the perfect chance but I couldn't. So instead of trying to force myself to cry I swallowed and stopped singing, making everything go away.

When I was done with my shower I turned everything off just in time to here a car backing out of my driveway and driving off really fast. I put on my clothes, put my wet hair up into a pony tail, and slowly made my way down stairs. When I got to the kitchen there was a note taped to the fridge so I walked over and read it.

_'Had to go take care of some business that had to do with…last night. I'll see you later,_

_Love,_

_Gabriel_

_P.S. don't try to go anywhere; I'm having some of the pack watch your house._

'Great, he's not here and I'm still being babysat' I thought and then snatched the note off the fridge, crumpling it into a ball and then throwing it away. I grumpily walked into the living room, plopping down and turning on the TV. The channel it was on was of course my mom's favorite channel, oxygen. _Mom, Favorite channel, Oxygen, Dead. _Nothing happened, I didn't even want to cry, how horrible is that?

I flipped through the channels, about to give up on watching TV for good when the channel stopped on the news. And I couldn't help but watch as there was footage of a news anchor standing in front of the now burnt familiar bar. I sat forward in my seat, watching as the guy walked around and talked, pointing at the destruction that happened. I couldn't hear his voice though; all I could see was what was left of the bar.

"What the hell Nina, don't watch that," Liam's voice broke through as the remote was suddenly tooken from my hand and the TV was turned off.

"I want to watch that," I said and his face fell before he composed it.

"No you don't, it'll just upset you," he said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I look upset?" I asked him and he hesitated.

"No, but..." he started but I cut him off.

"Exactly," I said and got up, walking back into the kitchen to get something to eat, "Why are you here anyway?" I asked as he sat down at the table.

"I can't hang out with one of my friends?" he asked sarcastically and I gave him an 'are you serious' look, "Fine if you must know Gabriel asked me to come by and keep an eye on you. I didn't feel right spying from outside so I let myself in," he said and I snorted.

"Whatever," I said and then something came back to me from the night before, "Hey, I saw you last night, near the ruins," I said and he tensed.

"What do you remember about it?" he asked and I gave him a confused look. He was right, I didn't really remember a lot.

"That we talked, don't remember what you told me, I called you a liar, and then I blacked out," I said and he relaxed instantly.

"Why? Is there something that I should remember that happened?" I asked and he stood.

"Well…" he started but another voice interrupted him.

"You both ready?" Gabriel's voice asked from the doorway. He was leaning casually against the door frame, but his gaze was securely on Liam, or should I say glare. When Liam looked over Gabriel was saying something with his eyes to him and Liam immediately shut up.

"Ready for what?" I asked, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously. His head snapped to me right as I spoke and his gaze softened, no longer the glare it had been only moments before when he was looking at Liam.

"I'm having a pack meeting about the…incident that occurred," he said and I nodded, grabbing my black hoodie that was hanging by the front door and opening it, turning around to see a confused looking Gabriel and Liam watching me.

"Well let's go then," I said and left when they made no sign of following. Behind me inside I could hear the slight murmur of their voices, they were arguing. I stopped, waiting for them to come out because I needed to hitch a ride with one of them.

Finally the front door opened and out stepped Gabriel, he started coming toward me with a look of frustration on his face.

"I'll give you a ride," he said and I nodded. Even though I had never been in Gabriel's car it still felt somehow familiar as I slid into the passenger seat. He was already pulling out of the driveway before I had even gotten my door closed and seatbelt on. And I was thankful that I had just clicked my seatbelt in place when he started flying down the road, heading to the forest.

"Can you slow down a bit?" I asked him cautiously and all he did was slow down the slightest bit, then speed up again like he had forgotten that I had asked him to slow down. I flew forward suddenly as he hit the brakes, thankfully I was wearing my seatbelt or I would've flown out the window. That didn't keep me from grabbing my seat tightly to insure I still didn't fly forward though.

"Get used to it," he said as he got out of the car as I unbuckled my seat belt, still a little shaky about what just happened. I was about to get out of the car myself when Gabriel simply reached in and grabbed my out himself, hauling by my arm so we were headed into the forest. After a little bit of walking we made it to the ruins and I saw that the pack was standing under the ledge of ruins, waiting for Gabriel most likely.

"No, this way," he said as he pulled me to way he was walking when I tried to go to where everyone else is standing. We walked around a ruin rock jutting out from the side of the ledge, and went up a short stair case that I haven't even known was there. Around the ledge there were two guys standing with their arms crossed, almost looking like bodyguards because of how they were standing and what they looked like. Gabriel pulled me to the ledge with him so I was looking over everybody too. I tried to move to the side so no one would pay attention to me but Gabriel pulled me into his side and locked his arm around my waist securely, making sure I couldn't move away from him.

"Hello," he started his speech and I watched as everyone nodded at him, "As we all know something has hit the pack recently, some deaths I would like to acknowledge," I internally flinched at those words, "We lost a lot with the fire that came to us, and I would just like you all to know I have managed to get everyone that died funerals that will all be held in the local church this Thursday. It won't be a traditional funeral as we don't really have the bodies but I encourage that you come if you can and pay respects," he said and he bowed his head, a few seconds of silence falling over. Some people in the crowd had tears running down their faces, and some had their eyes closed, thinking hardly about something.

"However I do have some news about how the fire started," Gabriel voice boomed and everyone looked up simultaneously, almost like they had practiced doing it. I couldn't help but wonder how Gabriel saw this whenever he did his speeches, "I believe that this had been a warning from someone, a group of people who want us out of here. I'm not sure quite yet who they are but I am sure that by killing our people they warned us to leave," he said and I looked up at him surprised, that was news to me, "I will be needing a group to join me in the hunt for these people, so if you would like to join feel free to, because we will take these people down," he boomed and I could hear the authority in his voice, his determination with the situation.

"The reason I think they have targeted us is because they might have formed in a cult, a cult that is against supernatural beings and there are signs early on in history that this town has had some experiences in that. Their motives, I'm not sure but I will find out," Gabriel said and everyone started mumbling.

"From now on, I want everyone in pairs whenever they go places!" he yelled out and everyone stopped talking, watching him for more news, "that is all, now everyone get home, I don't want you out no later than six," he said and everyone nodded, starting to talk and shuffling to leave. Some stayed to talk and some immediately left, I wanted to be one of the ones that left.

Before I could react Gabriel was pulling me away from the ledge and to the two guys that were standing toward the stairs, he handed me over to one of them and when I tried to get away I couldn't.

"Take her to her house and get some of her stuff then bring her over to my place," Gabriel said and I almost choked on my laughter.

"I am not staying with you," I sputtered out, looking at him unbelievably. If he actually thought I was going to be staying with him he was out of his…

"You'll stay where I want you to stay, I do not want you alone in that house," he said, interrupting my thoughts. I was about to disagree with him, tell him I could stay somewhere else when he spoke, "And you cannot stay at Leslie's because she is staying at Connors," he said and I grunted.

"Now go," he said to the guy who was holding me and we started heading toward the back. After walking we reached a Jeep that was parked in a little clearing. The guys loaded me into the back as the two of them got into the front. It was a bumpy drive through the rough leafs and forest and I thought we were going to hit a few tree but the guy that was driving dodged them in the last second.

"Jeez can't you try to drive any better," I complained as I latched myself onto the seat, trying hard not to hop up and down when the car hit bumps.

"Don't criticize my driving," the guy who was driving said, his voice held an authoritive tone.

"Well I'm going to because you're driving sucks," I spat at him. The guy in the passenger seat and the guy driving turned to each other and started laughing.

"I can see why now," The guy in the passenger seat said to the driver and the driver laughed again, nodding his head.

"See what?" I asked and they shook their heads, trying to stop laughing, they kind of succeeded.

"Nothing nothing," the driver said as we finally started driving on smooth land when we got out of the forest terrain.

"Ooh some big secret that the big guys can't tell me," I said sarcastically as I sat a little calmer in my seat. They laughed at what I said, and I rolled my eyes.

Since they were driving a little faster, not as fast as Gabriel did, we got to my house in a short amount of time. They ordered me to go inside and pack everything I might need so I did, slowly walking up the stairs, making them wait on purpose. I pulled my big suitcase out of my closet when I got up stairs and started throwing clothes from my dresser in it. I took my sweatshirt off and threw it on my bed, feeling hot and stuffy in my bed room. Once I thought I had gotten enough clothes in my suitcase I went to the bathroom and grabbed my shower stuff, I had to make two trips because I had so much. I also went back and grabbed my hair brush and straightener, I wasn't sure when I would actually straighten my hair but since I didn't know how long I was going to be gone I brought it anyway. I also decided to grab…my toiletries, not knowing just when the next time my monthly cycle would be, and I did not feel comfortable asking Gabriel to go get me the supplies I needed for it. I stuffed everything in my suitcase, looking around my room before leaving it, stopping for a second and running over to my nightstand, grabbing the picture of me and my mom that sat on it, and grabbing my phone charger I had almost forgotten.

As I was going down the stairs one of the guys saw me struggling and came up to grab my suit case for me. As I got into the jeep I realized I forgot my sweatshirt up in my room so I got out.

"I'll be right back I forgot my sweatshirt!" I yelled to them so they wouldn't ask where I was going, running up the stairs and to my room, grabbing my sweatshirt and putting it on. I was about to leave when I realized something, I could leave right now, and they wouldn't even notice. I really didn't want to go to Gabriel's, and I didn't want to be forced to go, so maybe I could leave right now. The honk of the car horn made me jump, snapping me out of my thoughts. That's when I decided, I was not going to let them control. I quickly went over to my window, opening it and carefully climbing onto the tree, slowly going down it and running quietly to the edge of the house to see where the two guys were. One of them was in the car and one of them was walking toward the door, going inside, probably to see where I was. I turned back around, taking a deep breath and running as fast as I could around the house and across the back yard so I could run from behind the jeep.

I wasn't even out of breath when I made it to the other side of the house so I checked right away around the house and made another run for it across the street. Across the street from my house there was a big cow field that my neighbors owned so I ran as fast as I could across it, and it was pretty big.

I slid down on the ground behind a hay bale and looked over it cautiously, hoping that they hadn't seen me. The guy must not have because right as I looked the other guy came running out of the house and to the guy in the car, yelling something I couldn't quite hear. He hopped into the passenger seat and they were suddenly speeding off. I sighed with relief, going down and leaning against the hay bale for a second before getting up and finishing my walk across the hay field. Some cows ran away from me mooing, obviously animals had a sixth sense for what I was so they weren't too fond of me, especially dogs.

I pulled my hood up before walking on the main road, hoping no one would notice me. Out of all the cars that drove by, which was very few, none of them stopped, so I assumed either no one recognized me or nobody was looking for me at all. I'd go for the second one just for fun.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going; I just let my legs take me wherever and soon I ended up at the last place I would expect myself to go, the burnt down bar. I just stood there, looking at the remains of what had once been of the bar I would always hang out at.

I just stood there, looking at where it had once been, thinking about how much everything could change in so little time. Even when it started raining I still didn't move, I just thought about all of the pack members that had died, I only knew who one of them was, but I'm sure I'd find out the rest of them at the funeral. I would more than likely be forced to go by Gabriel, I was sure he was just waiting for me to bust down, but that wasn't going to happen.

I tensed when I heard a car that was driving behind me stop and back up, I turned when I heard the window being rolled down.

"You need a ride?" a guy that looked my age asked from inside the car. I hesitated in answering, I knew that it was wrong to get in the car with strangers, but the heated radiating out of the window was so inviting, "I don't bite," he said and smiled at me, his dimples showing. I bit my lip and nodded, walking to the door and getting in. I almost sighed with comfort when I felt the heat inside the car. I hadn't realized how cold I was before, how cold it was outside.

"Ryan," he said to me as he started up the car again, driving slower than he had been before he had picked me up.

"Nina," I said smiling and rubbing my hands together, blowing air into them to try and get them warm.

"So you hear about what happened to that bar, such a tragedy," he said and my head snapped at him, it was odd for someone to just bring that up.

"Yeah…my friends and I hung out there all the time," I said hesitantly, just staring at him. He kept his head forward, a mask over his face.

"So sad about who died, it was twelve people," he said, turning slightly and giving me a smile.

"Yeah I knew a few of them," I said to him, thinking about how five of the pack members had been in there. I knew that pack member's were in there, and that other people had died, but I'm pretty sure not even Gabriel knew how many people all together died, how did this guy know?

"Oh really?" he asked surprised, but not surprised at the same time, "I was there just an hour before, talking to the bar tender. It just makes me wonder if I would still be here now if I had been in that building. Would I have gotten out? Or would I have died like the rest of them?" he said. I really did not know what brought this on. There was something in his voice that I couldn't quite catch.

"Let me out right here, its fine," I said as we slowly drove by a mini mart. He stopped the car, still looking forward into nothing. I opened the car door, about to get out when his hand grabbed my wrist; I turned around, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What do you think? Would I be dead like they are?" he asked and I finally noticed what was in his voice, no sympathy. He was talking about the dead, but it was like he didn't care, like he almost had something to do it.

"I barely know you," I snapped and he threw my arm back at me, starting his car while looking at me intently.

"You need to make sure you know who you're getting in a car with," he said in a dangerous tone and stomped on the gas, causing the car to fly forward and the door to close hardly as he drove away. I shook my head; maybe that guy was just a creep or something. I turned around, walking a ways before I was in the mini mart. When I saw some tables next to the window I walked over and sat down, pulling out my cell phone to see that I had twenty missed calls and fifty text messages. Two of the calls were from Leslie, as were most of the texts. I didn't know the number that called me the rest of the times and the same person texted me. When I looked at the very first text from Leslie I knew who it was.

_'Nina, where are you? Gabriel is worried sick about you, I gave him your number so he could try to get a hold of you,'_

I leaned back against the chair, damnit Leslie; you just had to give him my number. I put my phone away and looked up, sensing that eyes were on me and when I saw the store clerks eyes on me I now knew why I felt it. He was looking at me intently but when he saw me looking back he looked away quickly, a look of thought on his face, then he started into the back room that was labeled 'staff only'.

He didn't come back for a couple of minutes and when he did he was looking a little fidgety. I looked at him cautiously for a second before turning to look out the window. Any other time I would have caught it right away, but I didn't see it until a couple seconds passed. I had been looking out the window and a car raced by, pulling into the mini mart so fast I was wondering where the fire was, ha-ha right, bad joke. Well it took me a little longer than necessary to realize whose car that was. I hopped off of my seat, but I was a little too late because right when I ran out the door someone had already grabbed me around the waist, pulling me toward a familiar Silver Camaro.

I started struggling, yelling at Gabriel who still held me firmly to him. He suddenly threw me against his car, pinning me so I didn't move. When I looked at his eyes I could clearly see the anger that was evident in there. I quickly looked away, actually scared for once of that look.

"I'm really getting tired of being thrown against cars," I said with humor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled at me, ignoring what I had just said. I flinched a little when I saw exactly how angry he was. He shoved me harder into the car, "Answer me!" he growled louder at me.

"I was just getting away for a bit, there's nothing wrong with getting away. Stop over reacting," I said to him icily and he growled, I mean actually growled, an intense growl that I'd never heard him use before, not even at his angriest, and this was much worse than his angriest.

"You could have been killed!" He hissed at me.

"How all I was doing was sitting!" I yelled back at him.

"Do not yell at me! And do not lie to me! The store clerk said he saw you getting out of someone's car," He growled at me and I cursed mentally, now I knew how he had found me, that clerk guy called him up and told me.

"Someone was nice enough to offer me a ride seeing as how it was raining," I said to him. It was still raining a little bit, but not as much as it had been before.

"Did you know him?" He asked and I opened my mouth, closing it when I realized I didn't really have a reply to that one.

"Exactly," he said to me, bringing my chin up so I was staring directly into his eyes, "Do not, under any circumstances get in a car with anyone you do not know," he said to me, I pulled my chin out of his hand.

"Screw you, I make my own choices," I snapped and he sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You have no idea how upset you make me," he growled lowly, "Just get in the car," he said, opening the door and pushing me, not really giving me the choice of getting in or not. He got on in the driver's seat, starting the car immediately and pulling out; he was still a little tense so I didn't say anything. Right after he pulled out of the store parking lot he grabbed his phone from the dashboard and looked down at it, pressing numbers and pausing after each one so he could look at the road.

He pressed a button and then put the phone up to his ear, his eyes intently straight ahead as we drove.

"Hey," he said and I heard a voice on the other end speaking, "No, I actually have her right here with me," they were talking about me, great, "Yeah go ahead and call it off, tell everyone she's fine," he said and then hung up, putting his phone back on the dashboard.

"Who was…?" I started, but Gabriel spoke.

"Be quiet," he said in an annoyed voice, making me shut my mouth and look forward.

After driving for a bit we ended up at what looked like a studio apartment. The two guys from before were parked to the side a bit and when they saw Gabriel car they got out of the car and headed toward us.

"Toby, did you take her stuff upstairs?" Gabriel asked the guy who had been driving earlier, so that was his name.

"Yes Gabriel, anything else I can get you before we take off," Toby said and Gabriel shook his head. Toby and the other guy nodded and then they were gone, getting into the jeep and driving off.

"Come on," Gabriel said and I hesitated before getting out of the car. He led me up two flights of stairs until we were at the top floor of the building. The door was already unlocked because all he had to do was open the door, not even having to take out a key.

I didn't go inside right away; Gabriel literally had to push me inside because I was afraid if I went in I would never be able to leave. The door closed and it was almost as if this silence creeped over the room. Since it had gotten dark out the only light that had illuminated the room was the one coming from the window. That was until Gabriel turned on the light and then walked over, shutting the blinds on the window.

My luggage was sitting on the floor by the door against the tan walls. To my left there was a kitchen with a wall next to it, a couch leaning against that wall and a TV at one end of the couch. In the middle of the room there was a rectangular coffee table with a few beer cans sitting on it. I was about to wonder why there were beer cans when I remembered that Gabriel was twenty-five, perfectly legal age to drink.

All in all it was just a plain living space, nothing so spectacular; I kind of liked it like that. Gabriel walked over and grabbed my luggage, starting to walk toward the hallway that was to my right, I followed.

"That's the bathroom and laundry room," he said to me, motioning to a door that was on the left, "Closet's across from it," he added and I nodded my head, as if he could see me, "And this," he said stopped in front of a door the farthest down on the hall and setting my luggage down so he could open it, "Is the bedroom," he said as he walked in. As I followed I noticed how he said the bedroom, not your bedroom.

"No way, I am not sharing a bed with you," I said to him as I walked in and saw only one bed situated against the wall. He smiled at me, obviously enjoying how uncomfortable I probably looked.

"Again, you're going to have to get used to it," he said as he dropped my suitcases in front of what looked like a newer looking dresser, "This is your dresser for your things, I won't go through your things of you don't go through mine," he said to me as he plopped down on the bed, resting his head on the fluffy looking pillows, "I don't know about you but I'm tired," he said in a calm voice and I just looked at him bewildered.

"Don't you mind any of this at all?" I asked exasperated. I could've guessed the answer but I basically already knew the answer.

"Why would I mind when I'm the one who offered," he said, "Plus I've been waiting to share a bed with you for a long time, actually share it in more ways than one," I grunted at him and he chuckled.

"Those fantasies won't come true because I am not sharing a bed with you," I said as I walked over to one of my suitcases, taking out a blanket that I had packed. It wasn't thick, but it would have to work, "I didn't even want to share a living space with you," I added as I walked over to the bed to stand by it.

"Well I got you to do that, so there's nothing I really can't make you do," he said, shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes.

"Well that was by force and if you'll excuse me," I said, reaching for one of the pillows on the bed. A hand grabbed around my wrist before I could even touch the pillow and Gabriel pulled me so my face was close to his as he spoke.

"What is it about me that you dislike so much?" he asked in a calm voice, his eyes were now open and they watched me intently. I opened my mouth but then closed it, realizing I really had no answer. Why did I dislike him? "And the answer is…silence," he said, "I say you just give in already, I can see that you want to, it's so plainly obvious," he whispers the last part, slowly moving in closer. I growled, pulling my wrist from his hand and pulling back quickly, grabbing a pillow while I was pulling back.

"Such an ass," I mumbled as I left the room. I plopped down on the couch, finding it wasn't very comfortable and wondering why he just didn't get a new one. I laid down, the silence still so clear in this room. I wonder if I'd be able to turn on the TV, nah, that'll give him another reason to come out here and bother me.

"Hello Nina," a deep voice spoke and my eyes flew open. Standing in front of me was Ryan, the creepy guy who had given me a ride earlier. Before I could scream he threw a pillow over my face, smothering me so I couldn't breathe. I flailed around, trying to get the pillow off my face. I could feel my lungs losing air, my tries to get the pillow off my face were unsuccessful. And if losing air wasn't any worse picture flashed into my head. I thought you were supposed to see flashes of your life, but instead I was seeing Ryan and no faced stranger's pouring gasoline all around the bar and inside. They looked serious as they did it but then once Ryan lit the match and threw it, they started laughing. I could hear the screams of people inside, and I didn't even want to think about which one was my mom's. When the fire started spreading around me the smoke still made it so I couldn't breathe. Ryan had tooken the pillow away but I still couldn't breathe because the smoke was too thick.

"Nina!" a voice shouted at me, I shot up on the couch, gasping for air and clutching my throat, cherishing the air that was coming into my mouth. Gabriel was sitting on the other end of the couch near my feet, a mask of worry on his face, "Are you okay?" He asked me and I held up a finger, telling him to hold on while I was still catching my breath.

"Yeah, just was having a bad dream," I said to him, not wanting to tell him what I had in my mind yet. Then I noticed he was wearing something that was somewhat formal. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a tie with dark blue jeans. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail, some strands were hanging loose around his face and I couldn't help but think about how attractive he looked, and I wasn't going to stop that thought because every girl in their right mind would find that attractive.

"Okay, well you need to get ready so we can leave soon," he said and I was about to ask where we were going but then I remembered the 'funeral' was today.

I got up slowly and went my room….whoa whoa, no; I went into Gabriel's room, not OUR room. I went through my suit case until I found a black dress, appropriate enough for a funeral. I cut across my chest and the sleeves hung on my shoulders. It was nice and loose but still made me look good, and it went to about my knees. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, leaving it curly because I wasn't sure how long I had to get ready. I bobby pinned my bangs back, keeping them out of my face so I could look people in the eye at the funeral, show them that I wasn't scared that people had died, when in fact I was.

When I finally found my black high heels I put them on then headed out to the living room, Gabriel was in the kitchen because I could hear him clanging around. I was about to go there but realized I had to pee, so instead I quickly walked the other way and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. When I turned around I was surprised, I didn't expect the bathroom to be so…nice. I mean he is a guy I didn't really expect it. The shower curtains were a dark blue, the walls were painted a dark green and the combination made the bathroom seem sort of like a forest/river. I liked it. The sink was a black and green marble, with not really anything on it but soap and a hand towel.

"I like your bathroom," I said, walking into the kitchen after going pee. Gabriel was sitting at the table with a bunch of papers around him, taking moments to pause and then scribbling something down on one of the papers. When I spoke my words he paused in writing something, looking up, and gave me a smile.

"Thanks, I really didn't like the plane look it had so I decided to decorate it" he said and I looked at him for a second before completely laughing, "What's so funny?" He asked confused and I waited until my breathing was calmed to answer.

"I never knew guys could be anal about that stuff, let alone you," I said, still chuckling as I sat down across from him. He rolled his eyes and continued to write, "What are you doing?" I asked and he stopped writing.

"Ready to go?" he asked and pulled all the papers together, avoiding my question. I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded my head. I got up and watched as he put the papers in a drawer and locked it with a key he had in his pocket. I had to figure out how to get that key later, I needed to know what was so important that he couldn't let me know about it.

"Let's go," he said after putting on his jacket. We headed outside and he told me to go on while he locked his apartment up. I waited in the passenger seat of his car; it took him five minutes to lock his door. Had he may be called someone instead?

The drive was silent; there was no need to talk. As we pulled into the parking lot of the local church I had an internal panic, I wasn't sure I wanted to be here.

"Are you coming?" Gabriel asked and I jumped in surprise. My door was open and he was leaning in, watching me intently. I swallowed, nodded, and then got out of the car slowly. There were already a lot of car's here; did that mean we were late?

I wanted to walk slowly but Gabriel picked up the pace, and I didn't want to be left behind so I quickened mine to catch up to him. We entered silently, and I liked that, but the door closed behind us with a big bang and all eyes came toward us. I grabbed Gabriel's elbow and hid behind him, not wanting to be seen by all these people. That think I said earlier about looking people in the eyes, showing them I wasn't scared, yeah complete bullshit. When Gabriel grabbed my hand from his elbow I looked around and saw that no one was watching anymore, they had gone back to their original conversations.

I pulled my hand out of his and walked over to the chairs to sit when someone approached Gabriel and started talking to him. I sat in the very front row, looking at all the pictures that were set up for the people who had died. There were five and I recognized most of them, only a couple I didn't know.

The first picture read 'Marci Greene' and I was surprised, was she related to Carson? She sure looked like it. She had the same sandy colored hair and green eyes. In the picture she was smiling, not like she was posing but like it was a surprise picture someone got of her while she was laughing. When I breathed out a little sob escaped and I covered my mouth, looking around to make sure no one noticed.

No one had and I was going to turn my head back around but then I saw Connor. He was sitting more than a few chairs down from me. He was leaning forward, his elbows leaning on his knees and his hands clasped and his eyes looking forward at the picture. They must have been really close; they were apparently from what Leslie told me. I moved on to the next picture. 'Tate Leon' the name read on the next picture of an older looking guy. He had no expression on his face but I could see the laughter in his eyes, he was trying to hold back the smile on his face. I remembered him coming over all the time when I was little to be with my mother and me after my dad left, he was really nice to me, treated me like his own. I wanted to cry just looking at the picture, but I held it in. I skipped the next picture because I didn't recognize the person, but I silently sent my regards to whatever family she had belonged too. The next picture I almost fell back in my chair looking at, it was Liam's father. The picture was of him holding a hand up in front of his face to block the camera from getting a picture of him. He was still smiling though and you could see the smile lines' coming out from his eyes, making him look just a little younger then he actually was, like a guy in his late twenties. I wonder how much Liam missed him, probably a lot, after his mom left they became really close too. The next two pictures I didn't know but the very last one struck a chord. 'Lillian Wildrose' it read under the picture of my mother. The picture was of her and me, our faces touching next to each other. We were smiling as the picture was being tooken and we actually looked happy.

I looked away from the picture, closing my eyes tightly and looking down. 'I will not cry, I will not cry,' I chanted to myself in my head. I couldn't not here, and not ever.

"So your mother's dead Nina, what you going to do now?" A voice asked meanly, one I haven't heard in a very long time. When I looked up I was shocked at the person who was standing there. He hadn't really aged a bit since I last saw him, but one thing was for sure, he was drunk.

"Dad," I said quietly, "What are you doing here? Are you here for my mom?" I asked quietly and he smirked.

"I'm not here for that whore," he said and I flinched, that really hit the heart for some reason, "I'm here to take you back with me to the city," he said and I abruptly stood.

"No," I said firmly and my dad laughed.

"You don't really have a choice," he said and I clenched my fists.

"I am not going with you. I will not live with a selfish pig like you," I said and he put his hands up, still smiling.

"Please don't call me names Nina, it really hurts," my father said in a teasing voice and I flinched, even after everything he is still being a douche.

"You should leave," Liam's voice interrupted mine before I could speak. When I looked behind me I saw that he was standing there, some of his friends behind him. I wasn't surprised when I saw Gabriel pushing through them to stand in the front.

"Liam my boy, how's your mother doing these days?" My dad asked him as he put a hand on my shoulder, I tried to get out of it but he tightened his fingers, making it so if I moved it would hurt even more.

"She's doing just fine," Liam said, his eyes traveling down to my shoulder where my dad's fingers were, eyeing them before his gaze came back up.

"Well it was nice seeing you again my dear boy, but I am afraid me and Nina must be going," my dad said and he grabbed my arm so quickly I couldn't do anything, starting to pull me out of the building.

"I suggest you let go of her," Gabriel's voice said from the door way, blocking us from leaving. My dad only tightened his hold on my arm, so hard I thought that the circulation would surely be cut off.

"You have a problem with it?" My dad's voice threatened and Gabriel stepped forward, his hands clenched and his eyes blazing with anger.

"Yes, in fact I do," he said through clenched teeth and my dad just laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe, my daughter, my only daughter, has gotten claimed," my dad said, amusement clear in his voice. Gabriel growled while I just glared at my dad.

"No such thing has happened to me!" I said to him madly, if it did I think I'd know.

"Do you not see the way he is with you, it is clearly the actions of someone who has claimed someone else," my dad said and I kept glaring, "unless of course you didn't know about it, which is clearly the case here," my dad said and my eyes snapped to Gabriel, who wore an expression of pure rage.

"I really suggest you let go," Gabriel growled, more threateningly then before.

"I suggest you tell me what the fuck he is talking about," I said to Gabriel, my glare now on him. He didn't even look at me, just kept looking at my dad.

"That is not the issue right now," Gabriel said and before I could argue with him he spoke, fiercer then before, "I will not talk about this with you until we are alone," he snapped, his eyes going to me. That's when I knew, what my dad had said was right, I had been claimed without my knowledge. It explains why none of the other pack guys will go near me, why Gabriel is suddenly so possessive and protective of me, why he acts as if I have to follow his orders.

"You son of a bitch," I said to Gabriel but he ignored me, still glaring at my father. I knew he wouldn't listen to me so I had to take my anger out somewhere else and the closest person was the one standing right next to me.

I turned toward him a little bit, pulling my arm back and clenching my fist, bringing it forward to his face and punching him so hard that it caused his head to snap sideways and his hand to let go of my arm.

"I am not going anywhere with you, you selfish idiotic pig!" I yelled at him and he looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face, one of his hands on his face. He got up from the spot he had fallen on the ground, backing up toward the back door. Gabriel was no longer in the way because when I had punched my dad he had moved so he was standing near me.

"I could have saved you, took you away so they couldn't harm you. I thought just maybe if I took you away you'd let me explain to you why I wanted you to come with me, but no. You had to be a crazy bitch," he said then added, "Just like your mother," and at those words I snapped again. Just as he left through the door, I jumped forward, ready to go through that same door and pounce right on him, show him what a crazy bitch I was. Unfortunately I was grabbed around the waist by strong hands, pulled me back so I couldn't get through the door to get him.

"Let go!" I screamed and the arms immediately let go, I flew forward and turned around to see who had restrained me. Gabriel stood there, his hands held up in a surrendering motion. I narrowed my eyes at him and started backing up toward the door.

"I'm going to find the people who burnt down that bar myself," I don't know why I said that, but I knew it would have some effect on him, he was probably betting on me staying at the house the whole time, not doing anything that could possibly endanger me, "and don't expect me to stick around for much longer," I said and then turned, strutting out the door quickly before anyone could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't get very far before someone grabbed onto my arm, pulling me back so I was against someone's chest.

"I am not letting you leave," Gabriel growled at me, threatening. I pulled back, glaring at him with all I had.

"Well too bad I am," I growled back, he tried to grab me again but I slapped him hard on the cheek, a growl escaped his lips when I did it and I was about to slap him again when he grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Do not hit me unless you want to be hit back," he said and I almost laughed, I would have if I wasn't so pissed.

"Then hit me!" I paused then continued when he didn't say or do anything, "What makes you think you had a right to claim me! Claim me without even asking or telling me that you did!" I screamed at him, by now Liam and his friends had come out of the building, along with a few other people I didn't recognize.

"I did it because it wasn't going to be long before it happened anyway! That and I wanted to keep you safe!" He shouted back and I snatched my wrist out of his hand because his grip was getting painfully tight.

"You can't predict the future! And I assure you if it was going to happen, it sure as hell isn't going to now!" I growled and we both took a step toward each other, glares set on each other. I didn't even bother asking him why he thought it would keep me safe, what was the point when he was the pack leader. It wasn't about my safety; it was all about getting what he wanted.

"I'm leaving whether you like it or not. You can't control that, even if I am bound to you," I growled through my teeth, turning around swiftly and walking away from him and by Liam and his friends, along with all the other people who were outside.

"I need to ride to go pick up my stuff," I said as I grabbed Liam's hand and dragged him a long with him. Liam started to pull me back with him but then started walking with me. I'd ask him why later, right now I was just set on getting the hell away from Gabriel.

I got in the passenger seat and right as Liam got in the car I bombarded him with questions. He waited to answer them until we were out of the parking lot.

"How long did you know Gabriel claimed me?" I asked him harshly and I saw him tense.

"Well I found out a couple weeks ago, but word went around that it's been way longer than that," he said and I let out a growl. I had been bound to him for god only knows how long and I didn't even know. Then I remembered a conversation from a couple days ago that I wanted answers for.

"What happened the night of the fire? When I was in the ruins and you saw me?" I asked as we pulled into Gabriel's driveway. It wasn't a long distance from the funeral home to his house; I just didn't want to walk because the walk from his house to mine was longer.

"Let's get your stuff together then I'll tell you," he said and then quickly got out of the car, slamming the door and basically running up the steps to Gabriel's apartment. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating figure. This must be something extreme, or maybe just something neither of them wanted me to know.

Before leaving Gabriel's I managed to get Liam to take my stuff out to the car while I tried to get the drawer open that had those papers in it. Eventually I was able to pull the drawer open, which took a lot of strength. The papers that I had seen earlier were of a house document. Attached to the papers were pictures of my house, the outside and the inside. I quickly flipped through the papers, skimming through them to see why he had them.

By the time I was done reading them I was beyond mad, but didn't let it show because I wanted to wait to yell at Gabriel about it. On the papers, the ones for my house, it said that it was going to be put up for sale by the owner. I didn't know who the hell owned my house, but I'm pretty sure it was my mom who did, and if she's dead that legally meant that I owned it…right? Either way, if I owned it or not, I was still mad at Gabriel for even putting it up for sale. He had no right, it was my home, and I was going back there whether he liked it or not.

After putting the papers back and shutting the drawer I went out to the car and Liam started the car to take me home. He turned on the radio when I was about to speak, which kind of got me annoyed. The feeling passed quickly though because not long after we pulled into my drive way and he wouldn't have a choice but to turn off the radio and answer my questions.

I was wrong though because as soon as he shut off the car he was out the car door, starting up my porch with tense steps. I followed behind, leaving my luggage in the car so I wouldn't have to carry it all in before asking questions.

"So what happened?"" I asked quickly as I shut the door behind me with my foot. He was pacing my living room, running a hand though his hair, while the other was in his jean pocket.

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out," he said, still pacing. I didn't say anything because honestly I didn't know what I would do. He nodded as if I said something then continued.

"Okay so you remember the fire and you know your mom died in it," he said and I flinched, wow way to be blunt, "Well, that night I was in the bar, and I was sure I was going to die," he said and my mouth opened in shock. He had been in there, why wasn't he dead?

"I know what you must be thinking, 'Why isn't he dead?' Well anyway, I had been there. I was talking to Samuel when the bar door flew open and five guys walked in, looking around the room before separating from each other. I didn't recognize these people at all, and they made me a little suspicious. I followed them the best I could, each one. I lost a few of them and it was an hour before I found them again. Two of them had gotten back together and were dancing in the crowd. I remember thinking that there movements were too rigid, like they were waiting for something to happen," he paused for a second and let out a shaky breath before continuing, "I should have stopped your mom from going up there with him, but I couldn't just barge up and say I was suspicious of these guys because they didn't look right, so I just let her go up there with one of them. He looked real anxious, like he couldn't wait to get something done. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes before the guy came back down, without your mom. I got up quickly and told Samuel I had to go check on someone. He said it was fine because he had to take out the trash anyway.

I made my way up the stairs to the private rooms; I didn't know which one they had went in so I knew I'd have to search. At the top of the stairs I looked down and saw that the five guys were leaving quickly, very quickly actually. That's when I knew something was wrong. I ran to every single room, telling everyone to leave quickly because something bad was going to happen. I didn't wait to see if they left because I had to find your mom. I finally found the room she was in, but I think I was too late.

She was passed out on the bed and I couldn't see her chest moving. I ran over to her to check her pulse but there wasn't one. I grabbed under her arms and started to pull her out of the room. That's when the smoke started seeping through from under the door, and I could hear screams. I set your mom down so I could open the door but when I touched the door knob I was burned. It was so hot! The smoke was starting to come into the room faster and faster, making it harder for me to breath. I knew if I wanted to get out I had to now. The only other way out was the window. I turned and started dragging your mom but it was no use, it was either I leave her there and get out, or we both stay and die," he said, stopping his pacing and looking at me with pain filled eyes. I already knew the rest because, well, he was here right now, "I'm really sorry Nina. You have no idea how hard it was. Then when I found you in the ruins, you looked so broken. I'm sure you would have snapped and changed right there, but Gabriel was there behind you and he stabbed you with a shot of morphine," he said and I stepped back from him. Not only did he let my mother die, but he also let Gabriel put me to sleep, even if it was only for a short time.

"How could you?" I whispered to him and he opened his mouth but I cut him off, "First you let my mother die, but then you let Gabriel drug me? What kind of a friend are you?" I hissed at him and backed up.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure your mother was already dead," he growled at me, getting angry like I was, "And secondly, you looked distressed. If you wouldn't have been put to sleep who knows what you would have done. Not only to me or others, but to yourself," he growled as he took a step closer. I growled back, stepping closer so we were only a few feet apart.

The sound of clapping from the stairs made us both snap our heads in that direction at the same time. Coming down the stairs clapping with an amused look on his face was Ryan, the guy who had given me a ride a couple days ago.

"Wow what a show," he said with a smile as he stopped clapping, crossing his arms over his chest while looking at us amused, "You know, it's not every day that I get to witness two _werewolves _fighting with each other. I swear it was the funniest thing watching you guys about to fight, looking all cute and angry. And you, Nina," when he said my name Liam looked at me with a confused look on his face, probably wondering how he knew my name, "Wow you look hot when you're angry. I can see why your boyfriend likes you so much," he continued after he said my name. I growled and took a step forward.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" I ask while narrowing my eyes at him. He just looked amused at my tone and how angry I was.

"You are so cute all the time, how do you pull it off you little fireball," he said and then looked as if he was in thought for a second, "You know it's too bad you're a werewolf, otherwise we'd have so much fun together," he said with a cocky grin on his face. Liam growled while I just took a step forward with my fists clenched.

"You're a sick pervert," I said to him in a menacing voice, still wondering how he had gotten into my house.

"You should really keep your windows locked next time," he said suddenly, the smile off of his face and a serious look on his face. I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when suddenly something was pulled over my face and the overwhelming smell of something made me slip into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear my name being called somewhere in the black, distant. It took me awhile to realize that it was Liam's voice calling me, he was yelling at me to wake up. His voice started getting closer and closer, until finally it was only a few feet from me. Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking a few times so my eyes could adjust to how dark it was. I was lucky that I could see in the dark, one of the perks of being a _werewolf _I guess.

Liam was sitting across from me, his hands behind his back in what I assumed was a restraint. I tried to bring my hands out so I could push myself up but my hands were also restrained, and from what I could feel on my wrists it was handcuffs. I groaned and pushed myself up, somehow managing to do so even though I was on my side.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily, feeling like I was drugged.

"I don't know I only woke up a few minutes ago, I've been shouting your name ever since," he said and I looked around the room. It was a like we were in a cement block, no windows and even though there was a door it strangely blended in to the wall.

"We need to get out of here," I said to myself, looking everywhere.

"How did that guy know who you were?" Liam suddenly asked me and I looked back at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, even though I knew what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb," he said, and then a look came on his face like he just realized something, "Wait, that's the guy that you got a ride with that one time! Why the hell did you get in a car with that guy?" he asked me exasperated and I rolled my eyes, bringing my arms down my back to see if I could bring the handcuffs around my feet.

"I already got chewed out by Gabriel, I don't need the same from you," I said as I brought one of my feet around the handcuff, happy with my progress.

"Well you're going to hear it from me too," he said, trying to do the same thing I was doing but not being able to. I smiled triumphantly as I got my other foot around it, bringing my hands forward so I could push myself up to stand, "You were stupid and I'm surprised you didn't know better," he said, giving up trying to get free like I had.

"Oh please, save the patronizing tone for someone who cares," I said, looking around again to see if I could get out.

"We are just trying to keep you safe," he said and I scoffed.

"What is this Dr. Phil?" I asked him plopping down frustrated because I couldn't find a way out, "We need to get out of here," I said frustrated.

"Well thanks for that fact captain obvious," Liam said in a sarcastic voice and I gave him a look. Right as I was about to say something the little window on the door was opened and something was thrown inside of the room, the little window being quickly closed after.

"What is that?" I asked as we both inched forward, slowly because our hands were still tied behind our backs.

"I don't know," he said when suddenly there was a beeping noise and something popped off the end of it. Smoke started coming from the can, clouding up the room and making me and Liam cough. It smelt really bad, and I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker every time I took a breath in.

"It's a type of gas," Liam's voice said and I coughed again before answering in a tired voice.

"No duh captain obvious," I said, trying to mimic his tone from earlier. I heard a loud thud and then Liam stopped coughing.

"Liam?" I asked tiredly as I tried to peer through the fog that was now clouding my vision completely, "Li…" I started to say his name again when suddenly I couldn't talk. I coughed one last time before I fell back, darkness enveloping me.


	7. Chapter 7

It took me all of about ten seconds to realize where I was once I woke up, and when I did I started screaming.

"Shut up!" someone yelled from somewhere around me. I tried looking around but everything was dark and I knew I was blind folded because I felt something around my eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I should," I tried to sound strong but my voice came out in a week rasp.

"Because if you don't I'll kill your little friend," the voice said and I went quiet, wondering if he actually would.

"Where is he?" I asked after a long pause.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said and I laughed.

"Yes actually I would. That's why I asked," I said.

"Don't be smart," he said.

"Why are we here? What do you want with me and Liam?" I asked and the guy laughed, "what's so funny?" I asked.

"We could care less about Liam," he started, "we really just needed you and he happened to be there. Actually got in the way a bit," the voice said.

"Why did you need me?" I asked.

"For bait," he said.

"Bait?" I said questioningly, why the hell would they want to use me as bait, "why the hell would you want to use me as bait?" I asked my thoughts out loud, "I think the better bait probably would have been Gabriel but that's just my opinion," I said.

"Silly girl, you have no idea," the guy said, "we chose you because we knew that Gabriel would come looking for you, and he would bring the whole pack. We needed you so we could lure them here," he said.

"You don't actually think you can kill a whole pack of werewolves can you? Considering you know what we are you must know that it's nearly impossible to kill more than one of us at once," I said and he laughed.

"Then tell me how we managed to kill twelve of you," he said and I mentally flinched. When I didn't say anything back he laughed again, "didn't think you would have anything to say that. Seeing as how your mother was one of the ones we killed," he said and I growled, "a soft spot? Didn't know werewolves had hearts," he said and I didn't say anything.

After a really long time another voice talked, or more like shouted.

"They're here!" it said excitedly and I tensed at the voice. It was the voice of the guy who had picked me up that one day it was raining.

"How many?" the other guy said excitedly.

"We think all of them are here but we can only see about ten," Ryan said back.

"Good, good, where's the other one?" the guy asked.

"We threw him out in the woods somewhere," Ryan said and I knew they must be talking about Liam, "the plan will work," he added.

"Let's hope so," the other guy said. I screamed when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled to walk, "Come on," he said roughly, tightening his grip on my arm. I knew we were outside right as the fresh hair hit my face. It was so cold that I gasped and started shivering right away. My bare feet were sore and got even worse when we started stepping into what felt like woods. I wished that I could transform but every time I tried I couldn't get into the mind frame to do it. It was almost like they put something into me that made it so I couldn't.

When we finally stopped I tried to plop to the ground but the guy wouldn't let me. When the blind fold was tooken off of me and I saw what was in front of me I gasped and tried to turn away. The guy grabbed my chin and faced me forward to look again.

"I wanted you to see all these people you love die, I want you to watch it," he said as he held my face so I saw the fire that was starting to burn through the enormous building that was a ways away from us. Tears brimmed my eyes when I started hearing the screams and it took all of my will power to not cry. I didn't want him to get the satisfaction of seeing me hurt.

I only hoped that everyone was going to be okay but even I knew that one of the only things that could kill werewolves was fire.

"How does it feel knowing that these people are going to die trying to save you?" he said and I didn't answer, just kept my eyes forward even though I didn't want to, "Your mother went with a fight you know. She told us everything about you, unwillingly of course. It was an hour before anyone noticed and by then we had all the information we needed. To imagine, nobody heard her screams for an hour," he said and growled as I turned suddenly and jumped on top of him, using all the strength I could in throwing a punch right at him.

Afterword I hurriedly got up and ran for it, hoping that the punch had knocked him out but I didn't think it had. I cried out in pain when a hand grabbed my hair and pulled back so I slammed onto my back. The wind got knocked out of me and my scream was stopped mid breath. I felt like I was about to die, like I was drowning even though there wasn't any water.

I was pulled up and two hands were placed on both sides of my head.

"It's over," the guy's voice said in my ear and I closed my eyes, waiting for the twist of my head that would end my life.

I waited but it never came and when I felt something drop onto my head and the hands on my head slackened I opened my eyes. When I looked up I screamed and jumped forward, turning around and looking at the guy standing before me.

He fell to his knees and grabbed onto the sharp stick that was pointing from the back of his head through his mouth. He did one last gurgle before falling forward, non-moving. When I looked up with wide eyes I saw a breathless Liam standing there, holding his arm with blood all over him. I couldn't believe that he was standing there, very injured but alive.

I cried a sound of relief and got up quickly, running and hugging Liam. He groaned in pain and I lessened my grip around him.

"What happened to you? What'd they do?" I asked.

"That bastard cut me and then broke my arm. When he was done he threw me into the woods," I pulled back and looked up at him, "I heard him talking so I followed his voice. You know the rest," he said and I hugged him again.

"I'm so glad your okay," I said and then started crying, "Liam, everyone's dead, I saw them burning the building, the pack was in there," I choked out, "I heard screams," I cried.

"I heard the screams to but it wasn't the pack," Liam said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Think about it Nina, there were screams. The pack was in wolf form," Liam said but I still didn't get it, "wolfs don't scream," he said and I still cried.

"Thank god, I hope no one got hurt," I cried and we just stood there.

"Let's try and find someone," he said but when I tried to move I couldn't. Instead I fell to the ground.

"I can't," I said, not knowing why I couldn't move any longer.

"You stay here, I'll go find Gabriel," he said.

"No!" I shouted but Liam was already trying to jog away, tripping every few feet. I didn't want him to say I told you so to me when he got to me. I didn't want him to be right even though I knew he was. I lay in the mud and dirt and cried, soon dry heaving and hypervenalating.

It had been long enough, and he still wasn't back. I couldn't just sit here and wait for someone to come and get me. I got up and l started walking cautiously toward the edge of the woods. I could distinctly hear the sounds of sirens in the distance and I started to panic. Liam should've been back by now. Someone should've come and got me. What if they were all dead? _All of them._

I started crying again, breathless sobs. When I heard crackling I covered my mouth, turning around so fast I almost fell. Someone was coming. _Oh god! That guy was coming back to get me. He was coming back and I was going to die._

Without thinking I started running out into the clearing, towards the building. I needed to find someone, anyone, to save me.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and before I could even scream a hand was over my mouth. I struggled as best as I could while I was being dragged back to the shelter of the woods. Once we were completely in the woods the person let go of me and I let out a long scream that was drowned out by the sirens. I turned around and crouched, ready to give all I had left to fight. When I saw who was standing in front of me I relaxed, more tears falling from my eyes.

"Gabriel," I said, relieved as he pulled me in again, tightening me in his arms, "oh my god, so many people. Screaming—"he cut me off as he stroked my hair.

"Shhh you're okay, just calm down, it's all over," he said quietly and I tried calming my breathing but it just wouldn't work. I started hyperventilating, my head going numb, "she's in shock," his voice said and I was confused until I heard more people.

"We need to take her back to your house," someone said.

"I know, help me lift her," he said and I tensed, still breathing heavily as I grabbed onto him tighter.

"Shhh it's okay. Nina, I just need some help right now," he said, "I need you to let go of me, just for a second," he said and I didn't listen. I tightened my hold instead and I heard him sigh. I heard him grunt as he lifted me up into his arms, I closed my eyes.

I could feel him starting to move but I knew it had a toll on him. He was breathing heavily from exertion; he must have an injury.

"I need you to calm down Nina," he said to me. I hadn't even realized I was still freaking out, "just relax," he said tensely. And I knew it wasn't him just comforting me, it was a command. I knew it was a command because within the next seconds I was falling asleep, listening to his shallow breathing. But before I was out I heard someone talk.

"Did you find him?" someone asked.

"Don't talk about it right now," Gabriel tensed and I shuddered before I fell into a dark state.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter!**

The funeral for everyone was anything but happy, as most funerals are. Out of our whole pack we should've been thankful that only a handful died the night of the fire. But I couldn't be thankful when one of my best friends died.

Liam was amazing. He was nice, funny, smart, and practically the kindest guy you could've ever met. I never noticed it until he was gone, but he cared. He cared _a lot. _Not just about me, but about everyone in the pack.

And now, as I sat in the church, I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't. It felt stupid crying now, I had used all my tears when there was no need for them. And I wished I had some now because everyone else was crying but I just…wasn't.

Everything was my fault. It was my fault he was dead. He had insisted on coming with me back to my house, and I didn't fight it good enough. If only I had argued, knocked him out, something…but no, I let him come along. And now he was dead, and I couldn't even cry for him.

I kept catching Gabriel glancing at me from across the room. He was worried about me, I could tell. I hadn't spoken much since the day I found out Liam was gone, and no one really talked to me either. I felt like they blamed me for his death as much as I blamed myself. I just couldn't take their looks anymore, looks full of anger and pity, knowing through my head and into my brain. I got up quickly and made my way to the church doors.

I opened them and stepped out, closing my eyes at the sudden bright light. I kept them closed as I walked down each step, holding my arms out for the sun to reflect onto me. It was sunny, the sunniest it had been in over three months.

I knew that in only a week's time, everything would go back to normal. Everyone would be getting on with their lives, doing what they usually did. I would be one of those people. And just realizing that life could still go on, even after all of this crap, made this day that much worse.

So much worse.

**...So what'd you think?**


End file.
